


Pride (and a whole lot) of Prejudice

by momoju



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/M, Hate to Love, Popular Athrun, babysitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoju/pseuds/momoju
Summary: When his father suddenly hires a stay-in nanny for his younger sister, Athrun Zala never expected to have his perfect elite world disturbed by some loud blonde girl who seemed to be the anti-thesis of what he wanted in a woman.And his younger sister asking him every now and then 'if he had a girlfriend because Cagalli is single' is not helping with his annoyance in any way.
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman/Miriallia Haw, Lacus Clyne/Kira Yamato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pride (and a whole lot) of Prejudice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've had this story drafted since 2016 and never got to continuing or posting it back when I was still in fanfiction.net as 'zala123attha', when my main fandom was still gundam seed and I had spent so much time writing for AsuCaga. I was cleaning up my files and saw this story, and was hoping to continue it after seeing how fun the concept was.
> 
> The title is also a play on the title of the movie/book, but would not really follow the story of said book. It just seemed really fitting for the story/direction I was hoping for the story to take. 
> 
> Hoping there are still AsuCaga fans out there to revive and create new fics :)! I hope you enjoy reading this!

**PROLOGUE**

“ATTHA!”

Her landlord’s screeching greeted the whole apartment complex as a blonde young woman sped through the narrow hallway, barely missing her next door neighbor who was balancing some groceries on hand.

“Cagalli!!!”

“Sorry about that Milly!” She turned back to look at her friend who was catching her breath, glad to have saved the paper bags from an unwanted freefall.

“Darin it Attha! You missed this month’s rent again!” The older man shouted as he tried catching his breath, stopping in front of the said blonde’s friend.

Milly only sighed, watching as her friend sped away to who knows where. “Can you cut her some slack uncle? I think she just got laid off last week.”

“If it weren’t for you she would have been in the streets long ago Milly.” Todaka sighed in defeat, scratching his head. Yet another failed attempt at catching the kid. “Just tell the kid to at least pay for her bills.”

Milly chuckled; even if her uncle continually denied it, he had a soft spot for the blonde girl.

A few blocks away, Cagalli Yula Attha leans against the wall, her white shirt crumpled here and there, a few stains from her sweat visible on her back. It had been a few minutes since her daring escape, and she had run without stopping, effectively bringing her a far distance away from her apartment.

Catching her breath, she checked to see her phone and realized it was already past 8 PM—just her luck that her landlord had chosen to corner her at the end of the day instead of his usual morning routine.

“Great.” The blonde mumbled to herself, realizing that coming back was not an option because as shameless as she was, she was not going back so suddenly after running away from Mr. Todaka like that.

That left her no choice.

Smiling, she took out her outdated (Which her friends often gave her grief for) phone, and dialed an all-too-familiar number.

* * *

“Happy Birthday Zala!!” Dearka Elsman grinned as he handed his friend a shiny black card with their Hotel’s Crest printed in gold at both sides.

Athrun Zala, who had excused himself from the other guests upon seeing his close friends arrive, looked at it dumbly, but nevertheless took the supposed gift. “Is this your credit card? Thank you then?”

“It’s an all-access pass to any of our hotels you idiot.” Dearka proudly exclaimed. “Feel free to sashay to any of it without notifying me from now on.”

Athrun looked at the card once again, quite surprised by the Elsman family’s gift. “I’ll send your parent’s a gift back then. Thanks a lot Dearka.”

Dearka laughed out loud, used to Athrun’s almost deadpan reactions to such outrageous gifts. “I told them you wouldn’t be too ecstatic about this. At least act a little happy though, even if you have enough hotel choices for you to last a lifetime.”

“Quit being a brat and just enjoy the gift, Zala.” Yzak Juole, who was behind Dearka during the exchange, shoved his own gift towards the man, a neatly wrapped gift in red with a white bow tie.

“Yes, Hello there too Yzak.” Athrun blinked in slight confusion; accepting the odd gift. Yzak was not really one to bother abot such things. “I can’t say I’m not surprised you bothered wrapping this gift though.”

“Shut up Zala. My mother was the one that picked that out. Don’t think I’d even waste my time bringing one otherwise.”

Athrun rolled his eyes. He could never get used to how Yzack expressed his ‘care’. He had long ago learned to accept that the silver-haired man's love language consisted of colurful words that often accompanied his last name. Opening the gift in front of them, he blinked, seeing a necklace with a red stone hanging from it. “This is--?”

“It’s a necklace from the desert called the Haumea. It’s said that wearing it gives you protection.” Yzak explained, refusing to look at the man in the eye. “And it’s for Leonore you git. I know you don’t need any more shit that necessary so you can give it to her.”

Athrun blinked, quite surprised by the thoughtful gift from the Juole’s (and he had a sneaking suspicion that Yzack was more involved than he lead on to). “I—thank you Yzak.”

“I thought you didn’t have anything to do with picking the gift Yzak. That was an awfully detailed explanation.” Dearka had placed a shoulder around his friend, grinning at the embarrassing shade of red spreading on his face.

“Shut up Elsman!”

The group of friends shared a laugh at Yzack’s expense before other classmates had joined in, each giving the birthday boy their greetings, some handing him gifts that ranged from expensive clothes, passes, electronics—everything an 18 year old boy (or anyone for that matter) could only dream of.

While the rest of the gifts made their way inside, Athrun couldn’t help but hold on to the necklace from the Yza—the Juoles.

He couldn’t wait to show Leonore her new gift.

* * *

“Go away.”

Cagalli Yula Attha gritted her teeth as her leg stopped the door from closing, getting a glare in return from the person at the other side. “Please Shinn?” She whined, lifting a bag of plastic with what seemed to be cookies for the man to see. “I even brought cookies!”

“What am I??! A child?!” Shinn Asuka tried sounding outraged, still struggling to close the door. “Go sleep at Mirialia’s or Aeul’s!”

“I can’t go back to our apartment! And you know Aeul’s out of town you heartless asshole!”

“Why the hell no—“

Before he manages to shout back though, he slowly notices that some of his neighbors, who opened their front doors at the commotion, were slowly giving him the stink eye. He the glanced at Cagalli, who had a mischievous glint on her eye. “Oh no you do—“

“Fine! Don’t let me in so I can freeze to death!” She shouted to no one in particular, making a show of retreating from Shinn’s front door, earning more than a few more glares from more of his neighbors, who was in no way being subtle about eavesdropping.

Annoying rich folks and having too much free time and all.

Grinning to herself, Cagalli was not more than two feet away from her friend’s door when she feels a hand grab on to her elbow before being dragged back inside in a dramatic show of dominance. Upon hearing the door shut, Shinn was glaring at her, hands in front of his chest, an obvious reprimand about to start.

“You little shit! How could you say that stuff! Now everyone’s gonna think I’m more of an asshole than they already imagined me to be!!”

The blonde girl giggled, arranging the three packs of random cookies she brought over for Shinn to see on top of the coffee table. The man had an unnatural weakness to cookies it was borderline weird. “That’s why these cookies are my offering for staying just for a night, I promise!”

The man sighed, not bothering to reason with the blonde girl. Cagalli never took his threats seriously anyway. Grabbing one pack of white chocolate cookies, he gobbled one up completely before seating himself on the sofa. “Why are you even here? Did you piss off Todaka again?”

Cagalli sighed, grabbing one cookie for her own, amidst Shinn’s protest by swatting away her hand. “Let’s just say, I think I may have forgotten to pay for my right to occupy his piece of land.”

Shinn looked at her worriedly, Cagalli refusing to make eye contact. “….Are you broke again Cagalli? Because I swear, I can lend you some—“

“Hey, what’s on tonight?” Without bothering to spare her friend a glance again, she grabbed his remote control and sat herself on the floor, her back resting against the sofa.

Sensing her discomfort, he sighs before deciding to drop the topic; sprawling himself comfortably on his sofa as he grabbed the remote from her hand, eliciting a yelp from his guest. Being friends with the blonde girl since they were kids, he knew that forcing her to talk would just result to her shutting him out for good.

Pressing on the remote, he grabs on the cookie that Cagalli once again attempted to eat for herself. “Fine. I think Pokemon is on.”


End file.
